


As soon as I slide off this knot, I’m on yours

by kylxrxn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's probs terrible, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylxrxn/pseuds/kylxrxn
Summary: This is saved on my computer as 'wow okay nsfw' so it's very nsfw.Basically, Rey is an omega and ofc is in heat. So she seeks the two strongest Alphas to help her through ;)





	As soon as I slide off this knot, I’m on yours

General Hux was on his bridge, standing to attention. His hands behind his back, posture impeccable, chin high and mighty as he commanded his fleet. He was shouting orders to the crew while arguing about their current strategy with his surrounding officers. 

“Therefore, we should not move the fleet into an area we do not already know. It is too risky and incredibly stupid of you to even suggest -“ His short speech was stopped by a soft tap on his shoulder, the bridge quieting suddenly. 

That’s when the smell hit him. An omega heat scent wafting through the recycled air of the bridge, alarming every Alpha officer in the vicinity that this young force wielder was ready to breed.

“General Hux-“ Rey gasped out, face flushed. Her dark scraps of material that made her clothing were loose and inviting, however she created distance away from the General, taking small steps backwards before stopping. 

“Yes?” Hux answered, confusion flicking across his face as he never had force users on his bridge. They were always busy meditating or destroying his ship. “Is something wrong?”

She nodded, eyes darting to the officers behind him. Fear flashed across her glazed eyes, but soon the fog lifted slightly, her teeth bared to the officers.

“I cannot find Lord Ren, General. Would you know where he would be?” She gritted, sweat now dripping down her temple. The scent grew stronger, more pungent and sweet. She was in the worst place right now, a room of alphas and betas, ready to breed with the fertile apprentice.

“Sadly, I don’t. But let me lead you to your room while I message him. He hasn’t left the ship, that is for sure.” Hux responded, stepping to the side to pick up his data pad to type out a quick, urgent message. Rey watched, eyes darting continuously around. She was scared and on edge, fear now warping her scent to make it bitter, like coffee.

Hux dropped his data pad on the control panel, turning towards Rey. He took her by the shoulder, trying to be careful with the little omega. He could feel his own cock, hard in his uniform pants and achingly hot. He tried to not let his primitive alpha senses take over.

After Rey was taken in by Snoke, Hux had put it upon himself to monitor the force user. He made sure Ren didn’t kill her during training, and that she was properly fed and clothed. He wouldn’t let Ren belittle her in front of the Supreme Leader. Hux knew personally the tortures of working under Kylo Ren, and his egotistical façade that stirred up trouble. Hux told himself that he was only kind to make sure there was a better, more competent Sith ready to take over from Ren when he finally kills himself during one mission.

They reached the private quarters of the higher ranking officers, silence simmering against the skin. Hux still had his hands on Rey’s arm, hopefully soothing the heat the omega was facing. They stopped outside the door, Hux leaning to put in his overriding code so the door slid open. Rey didn’t make a move to go in. Instead she turned her head up to Hux and leaned into the touch.

“Can you please come in? I haven’t had a heat before, I’m usually on suppressants but our Supreme Leader wanted me to cleanse my body for Lord Ren.” She muttered, hands now pulling at the loose rags of her outfit. She was obviously stifling and terribly uncomfortable. Hux’s thoughts went to the slick that would be between her legs. He took a small breath in, noticing the sweeter scent, now with no bitter fear. 

“I shouldn’t.” Hux replied, avoiding the eye contact Rey sought. “You are promised to Lord Ren, and I wish to not ruin our Supreme Leader’s plan.” He then looked at Rey, taking in her hurt features, and the confused face she was making. However, you could feel her thinking, her eyes dropping before shooting back to Hux’s with lust clouding them. She turned, pulling him into a suffocatingly delicious hug. Her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

“But imagine the little pups we could have. They’d be so vicious and powerful.” She whispered, her lips grazing his skin. “They’d have the force, but they would have the tactful skill to defeat the Resistance, and any generations to come.”

Hux was shocked at her. Had she already thought about this? Or was this the heat? His arms were wrapped around her shoulders, nose buried in her hair. 

She was right though. Any pups of theirs would out smart any children of Ren’s. 

But Ren’s power was unstoppable. His raw energy electrified a room when he entered, and his brazen antics have won them many missions and areas within the galaxy.

“You think too much, General.” Rey muttered softly. She pulled away, hands falling to his wrists. Her grip was threateningly strong. “I’m dying of this heat, and I really need you in me. I only have so much control right now.” 

Hux nodded, blinking at the woman in front of him. He would certainly enjoy her, and every crevice she let him lick. 

Rey guided him into her room, the door finally swishing closed to bathe them in soft light. The room was the size of his own, and Ren’s. But it was clean and cozy, with a nest of blankets on the bed. The scent of the omega filled his senses, urging his still throbbing cock to leak. Rey never let go of his wrist, only slipping her hand into his as she crossed to the nest. Rey pulled off her garbs, throwing them on the floor before walking over to Hux. Her breasts were entirely exposed, nipples hard and inviting. She stood close to him, her hands kneading her breasts. 

Hux was on her immediately, kissing her cheek while his hands clamped around her small waist. He was going to be nice and gentle for her. It was her first time in heat and he didn’t want to ruin it with his obnoxious alpha demands. She let out a little whimper, hands beginning to rub Hux through his trousers. His cock twitched, and his hips pressing into the palm.

“You’re so big.” She said in awe, her lips then being caught with his. She continued palming him, her scent thickening. With his other hand, he slid it into her leggings, brushing the skin and hair before sinking his fingers into the warmth. She let out a guttural moan, slick sliding out of her as he found the sensitive nub.

She widened her stance, letting Hux slip his fingers into her. It was a little awkward, but she made quick work of removing his uniform while he slipped a second finger in. The scent in the room was coating every surface, their pupils growing as Hux removed his fingers. He pulled them out of her leggings, bringing the wet fingers into his mouth where he moaned at the sweet taste of an omega.

“To the bed.” Hux growled, guiding a shaking and lustful Rey to the bed. When her legs hit the bed, Hux dropped to his knees while his hands hooked onto her tight leggings. He brought them down and made quick work to get them off properly. He told her to sit down on the edge, a command to which she followed immediately. 

“I want to taste all of you before I knot you, my darling.” He cooed, shuffling to settle between her knees. He looked up at her flushed face, sweat still shining off her temples. The slick between her legs was excruciatingly glorious. He leaned into her slick folds, arms hooking under her legs to open her up as he started on her.

Rey’s whole body shuddered, a loud moan echoing around the room as she arched her back. Hux licked and sucked, flicking his tongue across her clit to make her squirm. She was panting and moaning, begging for Hux to keep going.

Hux had slick all over his face, his tongue caressing Rey’s hole when the door swished open. He pulled out of her, consciously aware that his erection was protruding out of his trousers as he looked at the intruder who was bathing them in bright light from the corridor.

“I thought we all knew she was for me.” Kylo Ren barked, scarred face baring all of his jealousy. The door then slid closed, the soft light now soothing. He stalked forward, “I could smell you both from down the corridor. You’re filthy, both of you.” 

Rey sat up on her elbows legs still spread and presenting everything for the two alphas. Hux didn’t move, cock unable to soften with omega juices attacking his senses. Kylo just stood in front of them, surprisingly close for someone who might throw a dangerous fit. However, Rey spoke up. Her voice was laced with hunger,

“Supreme Leader never said I had to be taken by only one alpha.” She then shifted more, sitting up to touch Hux’s ruffled hair. “As I was saying to our General, it would be intelligent to breed strategy as well as the force. You both offer your own strengths, so why not?” She was surprisingly docile for a heat-induce omega, but she was very cunning. Rey bit her lip, looking between Hux and Ren.

“She’s right, Ren. If we both knot her then we can be sure that what ever offspring is created is powerful.” Hux nodded, enjoying having his hair played with. He pointedly looked at Kylo. “Anyways, it isn’t like we haven’t fucked already.” 

“This is an awful lot of talk for a heat.” Ren stated, shouldering off his cowl before using the force to help undress him quickly. He stood proud and naked, pale body dotted with moles contrasting against his red, hard cock.

“I could smell your rut anyways.” Rey smiled, watching her master strut forward towards the two. “Imagine how divine our smells must be out there. I bet everyone is jealous that I’m in heat with the two strongest alpha’s of the First Order. Now hurry up.”

Kylo smirked, agreeing with the statement as he looked to Hux who flushed even more, cock leaking precum. His fitted pants had made his arse look so small and gorgeous. Ren knelt down next to Hux, hand going to Rey’s slick. He palmed her, collecting the juice on his hand before turning to wrap it around Hux’s length. 

“Continue with what you were doing before I interrupted, General.” Ren’s words were thick with arousal. Hux nodded, groaning at the touch on his cock as he leant back into the wet warmth.

Rey was moaning, falling back onto the bed while her hands gripped the blankets. Kylo urged her on, pumping Hux’s erection while ordering her to moan louder. The noise loud enough to be heard, coupling with the thick fog of mating.

Ren let go of Hux, moving to kiss his cheek before pushing him out of Rey’s slick warmth. Hux growled, arms holding him up as he splayed out from Ren’s shove. His flushed cock bouncing at the movement and pupils fat with lust. He lick his lips before shifting to take off his ruined pants, throwing them away before taking his fingers into his mouth. Hux covered his digits with saliva, oblivious to Rey watching him.

“No. I want you to fuck me. Not him.” She whined, the force stopping his hand in the air just before he went to explore Ren’s hole. Ren was too busy with Rey to notice the short dialogue. So, Hux stood and used his defiled hand to yank at Ren’s wavy hair, earning a soft groan at the force. Ren’s brown doe eyes were animalistic, white throat exposed and Adams apple accentuated as he knelt there with Rey’s juices dripping from his chin. Hux’s cock centimetres away from his plush mouth. Ren looked at the member, eyes ravenous as he tried to push forward to take it, but Hux’s grip pulled him back.

“No Ren. I’m going to cum in her first. Then I’ll knot your throat.” Hux said, releasing the fistful of hair. His hand never left Ren’s hair though. “You’re bigger. You knot her like Snoke wanted, while I fuck her pretty little throat.” Ren nodded, lifting himself up. Hux caressed his face when he was at his full height, pulling him in for a quick and passionate kiss before pushing him away. Rey whined below them, squirming around at the lack of attention on her. Hux chuckled, observing the position the little omega was in. She was very lucky to have two strong alphas here to protect her.

Ren then bent over, hands by her shoulders as he kissed her. Pure arousal and passion swamped the room, allowing Hux to make his way to the other side of the bed where Rey’s head was. Hux then noticed how narrow the bed was compared to his. It seemed highly unfair, but it did suit this situation very nicely.

“Now, I’m going to ease in. Just tell me to stop whenever you need.” Ren muttered, lips ghosting Rey’s as he pushed into her warmth. They both groaned together, Rey more out of breath from the previous act. Ren began slowly, straightening up and thrusting into her until she begged for him.

“Please, Ren - Master - General - Hux - “ she gasped, “Fill me up, fuck me until I’m full.” She was smirking now. Hux chastely grabbed pillows from the floor, and lifted the omega up a little to prop her upper half up. She tilted her head back, opening her mouth and making eye contact. “Please, Hux -“ she whispered, sticking her tongue out like a Corellian whore.

Hux couldn’t say no, so he pushed into her mouth. His cock twitching as the hot saliva coated him. Ren grinned across from him, taking in the sight of Hux and Rey. Hux worked out Kylo’s rhythm, allowing himself to fuck in time with the hasty thrusts of Ren’s hips. 

Rey on the other hand, opened her throat up, arching back in pleasure. She grabbed behind her knees, pulling them up to open her up for Kylo’s thick cock more. Tears trickled down her temples while the heat in her stomach curled. She felt so full.

It was all a filthy, senseless picture of debauchery. The older Sith apprentice fucking the younger student while the general of the First Order thrusted into her throat, her breasts bouncing at the movements while she laid, splayed out.

She told Ren through the force to pick up the speed, pleading for him to fuck her harder and faster so that he would knot her and fill her up with his pups. He responded in kind, picking up the speed which in turn made Hux increase. She could hear the slap of skin and the squelch of slick, and she melted even more.

Then, suddenly Hux pulled out. His hands going to her breasts, fingers playing with the sensitive nipple causing her to gasp Hux’s name. Her hands never leaving the blankets as she stared at the two alphas kissing, aggressively biting at each others lips. Ren was pounding her, out of breath and knot growing. Hux continued at her breasts, one hand moving her clit to massage it. Her own orgasm growing with Ren’s.

Soon enough, she felt the heat of Ren’s load inside her, and the stretch of the knot that brought her own climax of slick. Hux was still obviously hard, cock throbbing at the perfect picture he just saw. He pulled back, allowing Kylo to fall onto Rey before flipping her over onto him as they were joined by his knot. 

Rey sighed, content for the moment at the knot inside of her. Ren had his eyes closed, and she was aware that Hux was floating around.

After a few moments, the feeling of deep primal need to mate came back. Her chest heaving and stomach fluttery. She sat up, earning a stiff grunt from the man under her. She liked the feeling of the knot, but not a softening knot that could easily be replaced by another load of cum.

“As soon as I slide off this knot, I’m on yours.” Rey stated, noticing the wetness between her legs. She wondered if it was her omega slick, or the load of Ren inside. Hux chuckled at the response, coming around to lay on the bed next to Ren whose eyes were still shut.

As he had laid down, Hux’s cock was at attention, head swollen and leaking. So Rey reached a hand down to wipe up some of her juices, using it to touch Hux’s cock like Ren did. Hux shuddered at the touch, arching his hips up at the friction. 

After a few moments of jacking Hux, Rey was able to slip off Ren - albeit painfully. However, the pain created more juice, allowing Rey to sink down onto Hux. Her knees framing his hips as she began fucking herself on him. Ren had now opened his eyes, turning onto his side to stroke Hux’s hair, getting a deep sigh from the pent up general.

“Hux - Hux -“ Rey gasped, already feeling the knot expanding within her. She continued her pace, hands planted on the alpha’s chest while she rode him. His hands resting on her soft thighs, while he muttered how utterly delicious his little omega was.

That’s what brought Rey over the edge a second time, her warmth constricting around the knot that unloaded Hux’s load.

“You are both so pretty.” Ren smiled, cock hard again from the sight. Rey fell onto Hux, letting the lean yet strong arms wrap her up. They both grinned at Ren, stuck together for a while while he came in her.

“Just give me a moment, then it’s back to you, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: kylxrxn and/or rosevanillatea


End file.
